


食髓知味 (15) [ABO] [NC-17] [孕期play] 【曼朱/維達】 【蘇爸/維達】

by Gecko892461



Series: 食髓知味【ALL維達】 [16]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Mandžukić, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Beta! Subašić, Beta/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega! Vida, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: Alpha! MandžukićOmega! VidaBeta! Subašić*預警：Mpreg、孕期play（曼朱/維達）。





	食髓知味 (15) [ABO] [NC-17] [孕期play] 【曼朱/維達】 【蘇爸/維達】

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha! Mandžukić  
> Omega! Vida  
> Beta! Subašić  
> *預警：Mpreg、孕期play（曼朱/維達）。

 

 

60.

　　曼朱基奇不是沒看過美人出浴，但一個幾天前才向他坦承每天晚上都在等他碰的Omega現在就坐在床邊，過肩的金髮隨著風和手指的撥弄把洗髮乳和檸檬香混在一塊充斥了整個房間，白淨的脖子還在歪頭的動作下若隱若現。

　　 _──老天。_

　　 _──想不硬都難。_

　　曼朱基奇把自己重新埋進他最近睡前必讀的書刊裡，然而讀了這麼久他還停在同一頁，自從他們在院子裡向彼此敞開心房後他每天都覺得維達有意無意地在勾引他，害他完全無法靜下心來，腦子裡都是一些亂七八糟的思想，他告訴自己要等蘇巴西奇回來，必須有人監督他，否則他如果一個太粗魯把維達弄疼、弄傷了那可不行。

　　但這個Omega似乎沒有自覺，拼了命地想讓曼朱基奇敗於他的──呃......孕肚之下？

　　最近寶寶很好動，胎動的次數愈來愈頻繁，維達會拉著他的手或頭放在肚子上，接著手就趁機在他臉上作亂，搞得他很不知所措。有一次還沿著他的脖子把手伸進衣服裡，嚇得他趕緊跳起來把燈關了躲進被子，留下賭氣的人躺在床的另一頭。

　　而他現在就在等維達吹完頭髮，換好衣服，準備上床睡覺，他把書放回書櫃準備要去關燈，卻見維達仍未換下浴袍。

　　「不換衣服嗎？」

　　「不想穿，不舒服。」

　　維達把大燈關了只留下一盞夜燈，然後爬上床，不過他並沒有鑽進溫暖的被窩。

 

　　而是直接坐到曼朱基奇腿上。

　　曼朱基奇沒有趕他下去，只是在維達的嘴唇貼上來前問了一句。

　　「到了？」

　　維達最近一直肆無忌憚地放出信息素，害曼朱基奇搞不清楚到底是不是熱潮來了。

　　「只是想做了。」維達摟著曼朱基奇的腰，啃咬著對方的嘴唇，「快五個月了，不用再忍了，我知道你很想要。」

　　「我是很想......」

　　「那你還在等什麼？」

　　「等丹尼爾回來。」

　　「為什麼？我以為我們已經講開了。」

　　「不是那樣，我怕弄疼你。」

　　維達噗哧一聲笑了出來。

　　「有他在你就不會弄疼我嗎？」

　　「他可以......在我太過份的時候阻止我。」

　　「如果是擔心寶寶的話......醫生說其實到懷孕中期就不太會影響到了，我們可以做我們的，他在裡面游泳。」

　　今天晚上寶寶特別安靜，維達撫著肚子希望寶寶能睡久一點，不過這幾乎不可能，兩人的信息素一定會把他給吵醒。

　　「我記得醫生是怎麼說的，只是......你知道我們那麼久沒有......我怕會太......」

　　「你都忍那麼久了我相信你的自制力不會差到哪裡去。」

　　「就是因為太久了。」曼朱基奇動作有些生硬地撫著維達的臉頰，之前他們做愛時也會做足前戲，但那僅僅是為了讓後來的性愛順利進行，他們沒有過像真正的戀人間會有的心靈交流。

　　除了三年前那一次。

　　他們卻把彼此從身邊推開。

 

　　維達感覺到曼朱基奇居然在顫抖著手，信息素的強度斷斷續續的，就像機器故障了一樣，曼朱基奇只覺得每一幀動作都被放慢了好幾倍，怎麼做都到不了下一個步驟。

　　「做任何你想做的。」維達蹭著曼朱基奇的掌心，目光直直盯著面前仍躊躇不前的人，「吻我。」

　　十月的天氣已經開始轉冷，身穿厚浴袍的人卻在瘋狂地冒汗，濕熱的氣息打在對方手掌上，他刻意停在原地，只等著面前的人主導一切。

　　曼朱基奇一手扶著維達的腰將人拉近，另一邊按著維達的頭將嘴唇湊了上去，舌頭撬開薄唇的瞬間擦出的火花一發不可收拾，維達粗魯地吸吮他的舌像是恨不得把它咬下來，他也不甘示弱地掃過口腔的每一個角落，維達要不是被他扶著腰早就往後倒了下去。

　　維達剛掀起對方衣服的一角，曼朱基奇就讓他先從自己身上下去，把棉被和枕頭全墊在他身下，自己在床邊的抽屜尋找保險套。

　　「可能在......在門邊那個......盒子裡......」

 

　　曼朱基奇手抖得試了好幾次才成功套進去。

　　 _──媽的！_

　　他在心裡咒罵著，又一件讓他比第一次上場比賽更緊張的事，而罪魁禍首又是多馬戈伊維達。

　　維達躺在床邊夾著雙腿摩擦，前後的小孔都已經開始流出水來，他不知道曼朱基奇在磨蹭什麼，他拉扯著腰帶想要擺脫束縛，卻被曼朱基奇阻止。

　　「先穿著，別著涼了。」

　　曼朱基奇才剛開了暖氣，房裡要過一下子才會變暖，但維達的身體已經隨著信息素的作用開始燥熱起來，他自暴自棄地把擱在腿上的布料拽開，屁股靠在床沿把雙腿張開。

　　「腿很酸，快點......」

 

　　Omega自體產生的潤滑液已經足夠讓兩根手指進出，伸進第三根時穴口又縮了下把手指含得更深，可以看出它多渴望吞進更大的東西。

　　曼朱基奇握住前端慢慢擠進濕滑的洞口，它還在不斷收縮著把陰莖卡在入口動彈不得。

　　「放鬆......」

　　「抱歉......我......用力一點，我沒事的，用力點。」

　　維達整個胸腔都跟著心臟顫動，他不停地抹掉臉上的汗珠，在那東西終於完全捅進來時他爽得踢蹬著腿差點踹到站著的人。

　　「痛嗎？」

　　「別瞎操心了，如果痛我一定會說的，算我拜託你了快點動！」

　　「噓......會吵醒寶寶的......」

 

　　生理激素的變化讓Omega的甬道變得更有彈性，陰莖挺動了幾下就已經可以順利進出，昏黃的燈光下Omega的眼裡隱隱泛著水光，乳尖被毛料摩擦得硬挺了起來，讓他忍不住將手伸進浴袍內。

　　維達只留了一盞小燈其實是不想大喇喇地在曼朱基奇面前露出如此淫蕩的模樣，從他的胸部剛開始腫脹到現在已經可以分泌出少許乳汁，曼朱基奇都還沒有看過他的身體，更別說摸過了，這讓他很害臊，他不完全是對自己的身體沒自信，但是變化太大連自己都不太習慣，他對曼朱基奇的反應是既期待又害怕。

 

　　曼朱基奇也漸漸感覺到像是有把火從體內竄出，他把身上僅剩的衛衣脫了，又把維達腰間的束帶解開，這次卻換維達把袍子拉住，但他還是隱約看見了上胸圓滑的邊緣。

　　「等等......你先、你先做......先不要碰這裡。」

　　「不好意思讓我看到？」

　　維達把頭轉到一邊，手繼續埋在袍子裡，曼朱基奇抬起他的腳踝順著小腿留下了淡淡齒痕，他閉上眼想像那張嘴待會兒在他胸上留連的觸感，惹得他縮了縮腿發出微微呻吟。

　　隨著下身越漸加速的頂弄，維達摳住了扒在他大腿上的那雙手，高潮之際他神遊了，他覺得很奇妙的事情是隔了那麼長一段時間沒做，卻依然記得那東西的形狀還有對方偏好的抽插方式，這感覺既熟悉又陌生，除了他們荒謬的第一次那短暫的無套性愛，只有在他們漸行漸遠前的最後一次做愛讓他真正感受到Alpha天生的優勢，和那頭野獸身體裡蘊含的生命力。

　　那次維達有感覺到生殖腔不小心被頂開了一小條縫隙，但他不曉得那會引發後來一連串的麻煩；力爭上游的小魚一定是鑽過了石縫、越過一路上的阻礙努力想回到溫暖的河床。

 

　　該死的他現在好想知道他記憶中的那段感受到底是不是像他記得的那般深刻。

　　他現在就想叫曼朱基奇把那天殺的套子拿掉。

　　但他不能，要是真這麼做了就不是一條縫隙這麼簡單了，可能會延伸成一個結，甚至後頸上的一道齒痕。

　　「不......不行......」

　　維達喃喃自語著使曼朱基奇慢下了動作。

　　「不舒服嗎？」

　　回過神來維達才發現似乎是現在的姿勢壓迫到了胃，突然有點想吐，他捂著嘴，另一手在自己腿上留下了幾道抓痕。

　　「我們......換個姿勢好嗎？」

 

 

61.

　　挺著大肚子使維達的靈活度大幅下降，卻沒有減少他主動的意願；他背對著曼朱基奇脫下浴袍，伏在被子堆成的小山上，方才被他體溫捂得溫熱的布料輕柔地支撐著寶寶和他的乳房。

　　「希望這不會破壞你的性致......很久沒鍛鍊了，沒有你喜歡的那種......好身材......」

　　維達的腳趾不安地扭動著，看上去很是緊張。

　　曼朱基奇發現了，指尖劃過腳掌引起的反應不能說全在意料之中。

　　腳底的搔癢讓維達縮了下腿，自被子裡發出悶悶的呻吟，他向後伸長手臂，怕對方溜走似地捉住曼朱基奇的手腕不放。

　　「再多一點......多一點......你要什麼我都給你......」

　　維達不想再錯過了，他要把這些年從指縫間溜走的全都找回來。

　　「這是你說的，別躲。」

　　曼朱基奇的嘴在尾椎留下開端，接著一路吻上頂點，順勢將自己卡進維達雙腿之間；對自己沒信心的人其實身材還是一樣勻稱──甚至還瘦了一點──只是發育良好的胎兒將肚皮撐得像藏了顆籃球。

　　挺翹著的陰莖在穴口周圍徘徊，維達收緊雙腿向後靠想要填補空洞，但曼朱基奇只是將手交疊在他的肚皮和被子之間，一直用牙齒輕扯他最突出的那節頸椎的皮膚，他的腺體被急促的鼻息包圍著。

　　「這一切是這麼地容易，只要你哪怕一次向別的Alpha露出你的後背、你的脖子都好，我就連像現在這樣在你耳邊說話的機會都沒有了......」

　　「不只一次有人把臉湊到我腺體上了......你知道我有多害怕嗎？」

　　「對不起......」

 

　　「真希望Omega也能標記人，我們之間就不會有『對不起』之類的那麼多廢話了；但若是這樣我就不會和丹尼爾在一起了。

　　「現在你在這兒，我到底該有多幸運才能同時擁有你們兩個。

　　「為什麼回來？過了那麼久，尤其還在你已經擁有了一直想追求的人之後，難道是他不能給你生個孩子？」

 

　　「不是......不是這樣......拜託你，不要再把自己想作生育的工具。」

　　「你在這個時間點回來很難不讓我想到這些......如果這個孩子也流掉了呢？你會走嗎？」

　　「不可能......別這麼說......他聽得到......」

　　曼朱基奇的擁抱又收緊了一點，胎兒早就在兩雙手都貼上來的同時開始在羊水裡悠遊。

　　「如果沒有這該死的香味，如果沒有......沒有每次發情就燙到不像話的身體，你還會留下嗎？」

　　「我不能再離開你了。」

　　「為什麼？我們沒有婚約，沒有標記。沒有其他人知道三年前我曾經懷過你的孩子，依你的條件一定可以找到更好的對象......」

　　「因為我愛你。」

　　電流自耳邊向全身流竄，腦袋瞬間一片空白，原本要說的話剛到嘴邊又被吞了回去，喉頭突然一陣發酸卻不是孕吐的徵兆，維達掰開曼朱基奇的手掌與他十指交纏，似乎想確定他是清醒的，想確定這期待已久的擁抱是真實的。

　　「你說......你說什麼？」

　　維達轉不了身，只能想辦法貼近身後的人，他死死纏住曼朱基奇的手要對方把自己鑲進身體裡，此時的胎動比平常還要激烈，寶寶對他的喜悅感同身受，在裡頭跳起了踢踏舞。

 

　　「我愛你，我愛你，多馬戈伊。」

 

　　溫熱的淚滴滲進指縫打濕了兩人的掌心，維達止不住顫抖地拉過曼朱基奇的手壓在左胸上，心跳像加速過熱的引擎隨時要爆炸。

　　他需要他的Alpha撫慰，需要他冷卻，幫他慢下來。

　　但他又渴望快一點，粗暴一點，沒有人會在已經硬到漲疼又潮水氾濫的時候還希望愛人慢慢來的。

　　腎上腺素逼得他現在就想跳到對方身上騎一整晚。

　　「太狡猾了......你害我現在......只想求你把我操到壞掉......」

 

　　「為了寶寶著想，我欠你一次，之後記得找我討。

　　「那麼現在可以碰這裡了嗎？」

　　不同以往的綿柔觸感讓曼朱基奇又硬了幾分，如果是以前，維達一定會自己抓著就含進去，但他現在隨便一個動作就會拉扯到腰背的肌肉，拉傷只是遲早的事。

 

　　「可是你得扶著寶寶，我不知道，要不......要不你先進來吧？」

　　維達自己在孕期性行為這部分也是缺少經驗，兩人都顯得手忙腳亂，糾結了好一會兒才挪好姿勢。

　　後入體位的深度離開闢生殖腔沒多少距離，曼朱基奇托著孕肚開始緩慢地挺動，他多希望自己能有十隻手，可以托住維達的屁股以防太深入，而且重點是他的Omega完全濕透了，眼淚從剛剛開始就沒停過，濁白體液不斷自鈴口溢出，他沒有多餘的心力去照顧這些地方了，現在只能把下巴靠在維達肩窩親吻淚痕，對方抽噎著說出的話差點讓他直接射出來。

　　「我好像......開始......開始溢奶了......」

　　維達的整張臉都熟透了，懦懦地偏過頭貼著同樣滾燙的臉頰，在曼朱基奇空出一隻手幫他解放的同時夾緊了後穴，一起在低吟中迎來了高潮，沒想到持續的時間長得他直不起身，腿軟得使不出力。

　　「需要休息一下？」

　　曼朱基奇小心翼翼地幫維達轉身跨坐在他身上，拽了棉被包裹住兩人，維達下半身還巍顫顫地挪不好位置，曼朱基奇就又塞了顆枕頭墊在維達的屁股下。

　　在瞳孔適應了昏暗的空間後，曼朱基奇依稀能看見躲在陰影裡那對渾圓的乳房，因眼神太過赤裸而被維達逮個正著，維達咽了咽口水，雙唇輕顫。

　　「你想......你想......嚐嚐是不是真的有......檸檬香茅的味道嗎？」

　　維達把身上的棉被褪到腰間，曼朱基奇抱著他轉了個身讓房裡僅剩的光源照在這漂亮的胸部上，被寒冷激起的小疙瘩和尚未風乾的汗珠都被陰影襯得更加明顯。

　　被昏黃的燈光染得變奶油色的水滴非常緩慢地沿著弧線流下，隨著呼吸掛在峭壁上抖動著，因著張力遲遲不掉下來。

　　維達定在原地不敢動，看著曼朱基奇用舌頭去接那一小滴奶水，順著水痕往上舔舐輕輕掠過了流水的源頭，惹得他顫抖著牙關迎接愛人濕漉漉的吻。

 

　　「有味道嗎？」

　　「就是水......」維達舔去從兩人嘴角牽出的銀絲。

　　「但我覺得真的有那麼一點......像殘留在被單上的陽光。」

　　「那是味道嗎？」

 

　　「是一種感覺──」

　　密密麻麻的吻沒有留下一點空隙，溫度最終停在無名指上灼熱得維達下意識想將手縮回，卻被緊緊攥著印上了誓言。

 

　　「──安定，和承諾。」

 

 

62.

　　蘇巴西奇提著大小包袱鎖上大門，看見每雙鞋都還整齊地放在櫃上，通常這時間曼朱基奇應該會去晨跑，看來今天是發懶了。

　　由著讓新進守門員能有多點機會上場，俱樂部同意讓他早兩週回家，他沒有告訴家裡的兩位，想著要給他們一點驚喜。一樓的窗戶都還遮得嚴實，陽光絲毫透不進來，整個客廳像有一陣陣自森林深處吹來的冷風，他拉開了落地窗的窗簾，打開暖氣往二樓走去，打算嚇一嚇兩隻懶蟲。

　　推開門的瞬間濃重的香氣和著一絲絲麝香撲鼻而來。

　　傻子才會不知道昨晚在這個房間裡發生了什麼。

　　他輕手輕腳地走進房，被窩裡的兩人緊緊相偎，而曼朱基奇早就醒了，在看見他的時候本想爬起來但被他一個噤聲的手勢制止。

　　他跪坐在床邊輕撫維達的臉頰，還在睡夢中的人呼吸平穩、氣色紅潤，他已經好久沒有見到愛人如此健康的模樣。

 

　　半睡半醒的人感覺到臉上一陣溫暖，順手覆上那股熱源，卻發現曼朱基奇的手還環在他肚子上，驚醒後映入眼簾的是本應在摩洛哥的愛人。

　　「你回來了。」

　　「想你了，想你們了。」

　　「我也有份？」曼朱基奇在維達耳尖上落下一吻，沒想到蘇巴西奇的臉突然在他面前放大好幾倍。

　　蘇巴西奇感覺到臉頰被輕拍了一下才放開對方的唇，「當然。」

　　「你該不會還記著在醫院裡說的話？」曼朱基奇的表情看來算不上是生氣，但帶著點訝異。

　　「要不是我全身髒兮兮的，我們現在就可以開始。」蘇巴西奇調皮地眨眨眼，低頭親了下維達的額頭，隨後轉身走向浴室，「不說了我先去洗澡。」

 

　　「我就說丹尼爾對你有意思吧，你們到底都說了些什麼？」

　　維達稍微側過身，笑著撓了撓曼朱基奇的下巴。

 

　　「你總有一天會知道的。」

 

 

　　———TBC———

 


End file.
